A Friends Situation
Story Everyone is sitting in the stadium with Ed and Nathan on the battlefield. Commentator: Welcome to the Semi Finals! Here we see who will progress onto the Finals. I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer as the tension is so heated already. Referee: Please send out your Pokemon! Ed: Right. Eevee! Ed sends out Eevee. Nathan: I see. Beedrill! Nathan sends out Beedrill. Referee: Begin! Ed: Eevee, use Double Team! Eevee uses double Team to create lots of fakes. Nathan: I see. Now, Fury Attack! Beedrill uses Fury Attack to get rid of all the copies. Ed: Ah. Nathan: Poison Jab! Ed: Swift! Beedrill uses Poison Jab, but Eevee uses Swift to keep Beedrill at bay. Ed: Double-Edge! Eevee moves fast and hits Beedrill using Double-Edge, but is left close. Nathan: Twineedle! Beedrill uses Twineedle to hit Eevee. Nathan: Fury Attack! Beedrill uses Fury Attack and hits Eevee even more, leaving Eevee weak. Ed: Eevee! Eevee staggers up. Ed: Swift! Eevee uses Swift in hope of hitting Beedrill, but Eevee is too weak and falls to the ground. Referee: Eevee is unable to battle! Ed returns Eevee as the crowd cheers. Ed: Thanks for a good try Eevee. Ed pockets Eevee’s Pokeball and brings out another. Ed: Torracat, I choose you! Ed sends out Torracat. Nathan: Hmm. Sludge Bomb! Beedrill uses Sludge Bomb towards Torracat. Ed: Fire Fang! Torracat runs towards Beedrill dodging Sludge Bomb and then hitting with Fire Fang. Commentator: What an attack from Torracat! Nathan: Fury Attack! Ed: Fire Blast! Before Beedrill can attack, Torracat uses Fire Blast and hits Beedrill, knocking it out. Referee: Beedrill is unable to battle. Once more the crowd cheer. Nathan: Great work Beedrill. Nathan returns Beedrill and sends out Rhyperior. Commentator: Nathan sends out Rhyperior, a strong counter for Torracat. Nathan: Start strong, Rock Wrecker! Rhyperior prepares to use Rock Wrecker. Ed: Fire Blast! Torracat uses Fire Blast towards Rhyperior how is able to launch Rock Wrecker. Rock Wrecker easily overpowers Fire Blast and hits Torracat, causing a lot of damage. However, Rhyperior can’t move. Ed: Revenge! Torracat rushes in and hits Rhyperior using Revenge. Commentator: Torracat takes its chance to attack Rhyperior. But look! Rhyperior is able to move again! Ed: What?! Nathan: Great job, Stone Edge! Rhyperior uses Stone Edge and hits Torracat, causing a lot of damage. Nathan: Dragon Rush! Rhyperior then hits Torracat using Dragon Rush. Torracat struggles to get up. Ed: Torracat! You can do this Torracat! I know you can continue! Torracat collapses but tries to stand up again. Nathan: Persistent, I give you that. Torracat succeeds but gets covered in blue light. Commentator: Whoa! Torracat is evolving! Torracat grows and stands on its legs and evolves into Incineroar and the lights disperses. Ed: Incineroar! Nathan: Congrats. But I won’t let you win, Earthquake! Rhyperior uses Earthquake towards Incineroar. Ed: Jump and hit with Revenge! Incineroar jumps and dodges out of the way and hits Rhyperior using Revenge, causing a good amount of damage. Nathan: Stone Edge! Just as Incineroar lands on the ground, Rhyperior hits him with Stone Edge, knocking Incineroar out. Ed: Incineroar! Referee: Incineroar is unable to battle! Ed returns Incineroar. Ed: Now, Hitmonlee! Ed sends out Hitmonlee. Commentator: Hitmonlee is Ed’s third Pokemon! What will happen this time? Nathan: What will you do now Ed? Ed: High Jump Kick! Hitmonlee moves fast and hits Rhyperior using High Jump Kick, causing a lot of damage. Nathan: So, this is your attack style. Dragon Rush! Ed: Blaze Kick! Both Pokemon connect with each other and cancel each other out, however Hitmonlee is close to Rhyperior. Ed: Close Combat! Hitmonlee hits Rhyperior using Close Combat, knocking it out. Referee: Rhyperior is unable to battle! Nathan: You were great Rhyperior, thank you. Nathan returns Rhyperior and sends out Lucario. Ed: Lucario. Nathan: Yep. Bone Rush! Lucario uses Bone Rush towards Hitmonlee. Ed: Mega Kick! Hitmonlee uses Mega Kick to stop Bone Rush. Ed: Close Combat! Nathan: You too! Both Pokemon attack using Close Combat, countering each other perfectly. Nathan: Aura Sphere! Lucario uses Aura Sphere and it hits Hitmonlee, causing a fair amount of damage to the Fighting type. Ed: Argh. Blaze Kick! Hitmonlee runs towards Lucario using Blaze Kick. Nathan: Block it! Lucario does so. Nathan: Now, Psychic! Lucario uses Psychic and smashes Hitmonlee into the ground. Referee: Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Ed returns Hitmonlee. Ed: You were fantastic Hitmonlee. Nathan: Get some rest Lucario, I may need you later. Nathan returns Lucario. Nathan: Yveltal! Nathan sends out Yveltal. Ed: Yveltal?! Then I’ll use this one! Ed sends out Zeraora. Jon: Who is that? Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Rotom-Dex scans Zeraora. Rotom-Dex: Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokemon. Zeraora is a pure electric type. Zeraora can move as fast as lightning. It is difficult to see when battling. Rotom-Dex stops scanning. Jon: I see. Rosa: Ed likes Zeraora. Josie: Let’s see what happens. Ed: Plasma Fists! Zeraora moves fast using Plasma Fists towards Yveltal. Nathan: Hyper Beam! Yveltal uses Hyper Beam and stops Zeraora in its tracks. Ed: Thunder! Zeraora then changes its attack into Thunder, causing a bolt of lightning to hit Yveltal from the sky, causing a lot of damage. Nathan: Oblivion Wing! Yveltal uses Oblivion Wing towards Zeraora. Ed: Thunder! Zeraora uses Thunder from itself this time towards Oblivion Wing, hitting the move and cancelling it out. Ed: Close Combat! Zeraora then runs towards Yveltal using Close Combat. Nathan: Shadow Ball! Yveltal uses a lot of Shadow Ball’s towards Zeraora, who stops and uses Close Combat to stop all of the Shadow Ball’s. Nathan: Dark Pulse! Ed: Thunder Punch! Zeraora’s fists get covered in electricity and it heads towards Yveltal who uses Dark Pulse and hits Zeraora. Nathan: Hyper Beam! Yveltal follows up with Hyper Beam, causing even more damage. Commentator: Zeraora who is a close battler, against Yveltal who is a distance fighter. Which one will end up on top? Ed: Thunder! Zeraora stands up and uses Thunder towards Yveltal. Nathan: Dark Pulse! Yveltal counters using Dark Pulse causing a huge explosion to occur and hit both Pokemon. When the smoke clears, both Pokemon are panting. Ed: Plasma Fists! Nathan: Shadow Ball! Both Pokemon attack with Zeraora knocking back all of the Shadow Ball’s. However this is just a cover up as Yveltal is now close and behind Zeraora. Nathan: Hyper Beam! Yveltal uses Hyper Beam and is close to hitting Zeraora. Ed: Thunder! Zeraora turns around and uses Thunder, causing a huge explosion, which knocks out both Pokemon. Referee: Both Zeraora and Yveltal are unable to battle! Both Nathan and Ed returns their Pokemon. Ed: Great work Zeraora. Nathan: Thanks for the help Yveltal. Ed: Accelgor! Ed sends out Accelgor. Nathan: Lucario, once more! Nathan sends out Lucario. Ed: Substitute! Accelgor uses Substitute. Nathan: I see. Ed: Now what can you do? Nathan: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario uses Aura Sphere and destroys the Substitute. Ed: Ah. Nathan: Bone Rush! Lucario races towards Accelgor using Bone Rush. Ed: Hyper Beam! Accelgor uses Hyper Beam to stop Lucario in its track. Ed: Quick Attack! Accelgor uses Quick Attack towards Lucario. Nathan: Psychic! Lucario uses Psychic and stops Accelgor in its tracks and then smashes it into the ground. Ed: Recover! Accelgor uses Recover and heals itself. Ed: Hyper Beam! Accelgor charges up Hyper Beam. Nathan: Aura Sphere! Lucario begins to charge up Aura Sphere. Soon, both Pokemon let rip and the move collide and the blast knocks both Pokemon out. Referee: Both Accelgor and Lucario are unable to battle! Ed and Nathan return their Pokemon and smile. Commentator: Ed only has one Pokemon left, while Nathan has two Pokemon. What will Ed do? Ed: Pikachu? Pikachu runs on to the battlefield. Nathan: Silvally! Nathan sends out Silvally. Nathan: Iron Head! Silvally runs towards Pikachu using Iron Head. Ed: Electro Web! Pikachu uses Electro Web to trap Silvally in its tracks. Ed: Thunderbolt! Pikachu follows up with Thunderbolt hitting Silvally causing a lot of damage. Ed: Iron Tail! Pikachu rushes towards Silvally using Iron Tail. Nathan: Crush Claw! Silvally counters with Crush Claw. Nathan: Flamethrower! Ed: Thunderbolt! Both Pokemon attack and cancel each other out but Silvally takes more damage than Pikachu. Ed: Quick Attack! Pikachu uses Quick Attack and hits Silvally, knock Silvally out. Referee: Silvally is unable to battle! Nathan returns Silvally. Nathan: You were great. Nathan then sends out Charizard. Ed: Pikachu! Electro Web! Nathan: Dragon Claw! Pikachu uses Electro Web, but Charizard uses Dragon Claw and cancels out Electro Web. Nathan: Steel Wing! Charizard flies in towards Pikachu using Steel Wing. Ed: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but Charizard dodges and hits Pikachu with Steel Wing. Nathan: Blast Burn! Charizard uses Blast Burn and hits Pikachu, causing major damage and knocking Pikachu out. Referee: Charizard is the winner, meaning Nathan processes to the Final! The crowd cheers and the screen freezes on Ed picking up Pikachu. Major Events * Edward's Torracat evolves into Incineroar * Nathan defeats Edward process to the final. * It reveal that Nathan caught Rhyperior while Edward caught Zeraora, Eevee, and Hitmonlee Characters Jon Spencer Jack Wilson Jake Timberlake Josie Adams Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Ed Fisher Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Josie * Delphox Jack * Blastoise Jake * Charizard Ed * Pikachu * Eevee * Zeraora * Torracat → Incineroar * Accelgor * Hitmonlee Nathan * Yveltal * Lucario * Charizard * Rhyperior * Silvally * Beedrill Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes